Love Never Lies
by Voldemort's fluffy unicorn
Summary: James leaves Bella for Victoria. She moves into the Cullens house and rekindles a relationship with a certain someone...
1. Chapter 1

I did have a good time with James…I swear! I just guess he didn't have a good time with me. The morning I found out was just a typical morning. My best friend Alice's brother was coming home from a break in college. Alice is so sure that we'll hit it off, even though I haven't seen him since I was four and I moved to Phoenix. I shared an apartment with James and Alice. I got up to get some breakfast. Alice wasn't home. Thank God! I went into the kitchen just as his phone, which was on the counter, beeped. I decided not to wake him up, and, thinking it was work, looked at it. I almost dropped the phone. It read: _Hey babe, u breaking up with Bella tonite? Victoria xx._ The bitch! (James, not Victoria!). I raced into the bedroom. "JAMES! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED NOW!" He woke up. "What? Did World War 3 start?" He reacted. I threw the phone at him. "It might soon!" I replied back. "Uhh… it's not what it looks like?" "Oh really? So you're not breaking up with me?" "Well…yeah…" Right! He's going to break up with me? I walked over to the closet, got my suitcase out, and started to fill it up with all of my clothes. I then proceeded to the bathroom to get my stuff. I returned to the bedroom. "Well, it was good knowing you!" I said to James and left the apartment. It wasn't until I got to the car when the tears started to roll. Where am I going to know now?


	2. AN

I haven't abandoned fanfiction! Okay, it's like this the more reviews I get, the more chapters there will be.

For every…3 reviews you get another chapter. And if you guys want chapters for my other stories just ask!

Voldemort's fluffy Unicorn

P.S If you've got ideas, let me know! xx


	3. Moving In

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…"sniffle"

I decided to go to Alice's parent's house. Carlisle and Esme where there for me when my parent's died in a car crash a few years ago. I hoped they would take me in. I drove down the long winding path to the big, white house. I parked in the garage in my "space" and before I opened the door, a four-foot hyper active pixie was hugging me. "Bella! What are you doing here?" She asked. "I came to ask your parents a favour." I said. "Okay!" They are in the kitchen." I followed her through the hall that my feet had treaded so many times. "Mum? Your other daughter is here!" Alice said jokingly as she does every time I visit. As we entered the room, Esme was already up off her seat and arms outstretched ready for a hug. I entered her arms and gave her a hug. She gives the best hugs! "Hello! Is everything alright?" At that, I started crying all over again. "Ohh Bella." She exclaimed. She sat my on one of the fabric dining room chairs. "Ca-ca-can I stay here for a while?" I stuttered out. Esme looked at Alice and Alice gave her the You Already Now sort of looks. "Of course you can." Replied Esme. Alice pulled me off up the chair and led me up the stairs. We went into the guest room. "This is your room." She announced. I looked around in amazement. Egyptian cotton sheets on a king sized bed, a huge 40 inch TV directly opposite the bed on the wall. My own en suite and a HUGE closet. I gave Alice a huge hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I said. "You're welcome!" She replied. From outside we could hear tyres rolling on the gravel. "Alice?" Esme shouted up. "Edward's here!" "You comin'?" asked Alice. "Later. I'll let you say your hellos first!" "He will love you!" She whispered in my ear. Then she ran out the door. I could hear the squeals of excitement downstairs. I wonder if she'll be right. I mean, it's more than ten years since he saw me. He remembers me as the clumsy, stupid Bella… well, some things never change!

A/N Well? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

P.S: Reviews are welcome!


	4. Meetings

"Bella! Get your ass down here for dinner!"I heard Alice every so nicely shout up the stairs. I slowly walked down the stairs, trying not to trip. I walked into the kitchen and found Esme peeling some carrots. "Thanks dear" she said. "No problem" I replied. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I heard Alice shriek from the living room. "Scrabble." Esme explained. "It's been their game since they were little". "Ah." "Bella! Come on in here. I want you to meet someone" Alice dragged me into the sitting room all the while I was shaking with nervousness. Would he remember me? Would he like me?...

I walked into the room to find the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Gorgeous green eyes, full red lips, a six pack to die for and bronze hair that would make Nicky Clarke jealous.

"Bella!" He came over and gave me a hug. "Hey Edward, nice to see you again!" "It's been too long" He exclaimed. He pulled me over to sit beside him. "We're playing Scrabble and I'm losing terribly" he told me "Bella is the best at Scrabble" Alice told him. After playing Scrabble for a half an hour, we were all pretty hungry. "Dinner!"

We all rushed out to the dining room. Oh joy. There was a seating plan. And, oh the surprise, I'm sitting opposite Edward. I sat down as Esme placed a bowl of soup in front of me. "So, Bella" said Carlisle. "What are you planning to do when you leave school?" "I'm hoping to major in English and hopefully get a job in a college lecturing""Interesting, Edward's doing a PH.D." "Dad" Edward whined. "No, that's really cool!" I exclaimed, turning my attention to my soup.

After dinner, I excused myself and went up to my room. After washing and putting on my pyjamas, I was dying to climb into bed. A soon as I threw back the duvet, there was a knock at the door. I groaned and when to answer it. It was Edward. OH GOD OH GOD. I am in my pyjamas, with wet hair, and Edward Cullen is at my bedroom door. "Hey Bells, Um...I was thinking back to the old days when we used to be such good friends..." He stuttered. "Oh really?" "Yeah, and I was remembering how we were best friends and then I had to go away and we drifted apart and I was wondering if we could be friends again...?" "Yeah sure!" I said. "Great!" He said. "Night Bells" "Night Eddie" I smirked using him old nickname. He left and I smiled to myself. I looked at my bed with longing. I was just about to close my eyes when "Knock knock Bella!" "GO AWAY" I got up and opened the door. "What did he want!" Alice said. "Nothing!" I replied. "TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" "He just told me he wants to be friends again" "Oh" She said. "Ah well, he's sure to ask you out soon enough! Night!" She ran out the door before I could hit her. Maybe, I thought to myself, as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

A/N: I HAVE RETURNETH! I'm sorry it took so long but I cannot be bothered buying Microsoft word so I'll update every weekend deal?

Love,

Chloe x


End file.
